


I'm a Seeker, Malfoy (Draco Malfoy/Original Character)

by SJWrites



Category: Books - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Defence Against the Dark Arts, Genderqueer, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, NB, Other, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, gryffendor, i just love Harry potter, im watching PoA rn, nonbianary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJWrites/pseuds/SJWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//trigger warning for dysphoria</p><p>"What are you?" The voice sneers over me, whilst I'm doing my homework in the Great Hall. "It's been four years and all I know is that you're a bloody Ravenclaw."</p><p>I look up, barely glancing at the blond, sneering boy standing across from me. </p><p>"I'm a seeker, you know this, Malfoy." I deadpan, my quill scratching against the parchment quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Seeker, Malfoy (Draco Malfoy/Original Character)

**Author's Note:**

> Currently writing a Markiplier Hogwarts AU, and this happened while watching HP & PoA. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNJNG FOR DYSPHORIA

"What are you?" The voice sneers over me, whilst I'm doing my homework in the Great Hall. "It's been four years and all I know is that you're a bloody Ravenclaw."

I look up, barely glancing at the blond, sneering boy standing across from me. 

"I'm a seeker, you know this, Malfoy." I deadpan, my quill scratching against the parchment quickly. 

Malfoy scoffs and slams his fist down on the table, rattling it and drawing the stares of my friend Jake. He starts to get up but I hold a hand up to stop him. 

"You know what I mean, Collins." He growls, leaning over the table to put his nose almost on mine. 

I stand slowly and keep my eyes on his pale ones. "We're going to be late for Lupin's lesson, Malfoy. Let's make time." 

I pack everything up and ruffle my short hair before turning my back on Draco and making my way to Lupin's room, Jake with his arm around my shoulder. 

==

The classroom is packed. A Slytherin / Ravenclaw lesson is strange, but Lupin has to finish showing kids the boggart, and from what I heard, Harry's turn shut it down pretty quickly, so we're stuck with Slytherin. 

After Lupin gives the introduction and starts up the music, the air lifts. Slytherin and Ravenclaw get along pretty well, just as Hufflepuff and Gryffindor do, but some heads can clash. It's all forgotten as people blast through their fears, turning it into something funny. 

And then it's my turn. 

"Quinn, you're up!" Lupin bounces in the ball of his feet and I grin. He's actually my favorite teacher- which is why I'm the only student allowed to call him Wolf as a nickname besides Ari. 

I step up to face the wardrobe before holding my wand out before me. The door creaks, and opens as the last student banished a clown to it, and watch as four pale fingers curl around the door before pushing it open. 

A collective gasp falls around the room, with a couple laughs, as I step out of the wardrobe- times two. 

They're completely identical to me- both with short, black hair and vibrant, blue eyes lit with laughter. They're both wearing the Ravenclaw uniform, slacks slightly ruffled from sitting cross legged. 

What the hell? I lower my wand, confused. This isn't my biggest fear... My biggest fear is... 

My eyes widen. 

The one on the left begins taking off the uniform until they're standing in an old, gray v-neck, skinny jeans and heavy, red boots. Bringing both hands to run through their hair it falls off until it's tight to the head and shaved on one side. 

They smile and look over at the other version of me, who strips until they're wearing a black, punk styled dress and the same heavy boots with fishnets. My stomach drops as their chest rises into a considerable amount of breast. They run their hand through their hair and I watch in horror as it elongates and curls down their back. 

The room is filled with murmurs, whispers, until Lupin takes a step toward me. 

"Quinn, do you need help?" I shake my head, willing back tears. 

"Yeah, Quinn," The female turns to the male, "Do you need help?"

Her voice is high pitched and I want to puke. 

"No, Lana," My mouth falls open, "I don't. Do you?" His voice is deep and smooth. 

I still want to puke. I hear Draco's voice from the back, "Who's Lana?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Jake chimes in. 

My resolve breaks, and I imagine the most horrific thing happening to the two gender binaries that I've been trapped underneath for my whole life. I cast the spell and it explodes from my wand, more powerful than any other spell I've cast. 

The water pours out, bombarding the male and female versions of me, knocking them down and making them sputter in fear until they're in the wardrobe and Lupin is braving the water from my wand to shut it. 

Chest heaving, I turn to look at the wide eyes of my classmates before legging it from the room. 

==

I shed my clothing, leaving myself in only the white dress shirt that I've magicked into a binder, my tie and my slacks. I've rolled them and waded into the lake up to my ankles. 

My breathing has equaled out with the calming waters of the lake. I gently raise my hand, the water rising with in in a soft, slow moving tornado. 

A smile plays on my face as I make the water move sans wand- a talent I've had since I was a baby. Jake calls it water-bending, something from a stupid muggle book or something. 

"How're you doing that?" The voice startles me as I turn, the water splashing back down and soaking my shins. 

Draco stands a couple of feet away, my robe and vest in his hands. 

"Magic."

"You're not using a wand."

"It's not the same magic."

Draco shrugs, drops my stuff, and sheds his own vest and robe to match my outfit. 

I wait for him to join me, ankle deep in water, and then turn around. 

"I understand now." He says, "I get it. It took me a while but..."

"I only told Jake and my cousin, Ari. I just let everyone else bask in confusion." 

Draco chuckles, "Is that why Jake says they?" I nod. I look over as Draco rubs his jawline with one hand, rolling his sleeves up with another. "I'll say it too, if you want, Quinn. That way you don't have to be afraid of your boggart."

I turn to him and smile brightly, no doubt the first time he's seen me smile. "Thank you, Draco." I throw my arms around his neck and bury my face in his shoulder. 

Startled, Draco wraps his arms hesitantly around my waist and gently pulls me closer. 

"Anytime, Quinn."

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to all my nb readers! Gotta represent, yo.


End file.
